The Ghost in love
by Lenore cheney
Summary: Soul es un fantasma que "vive" enamorado de la hija de el enterrados, La muerte vigila sonriendo este romance espectral


ho POR LOS DIOSES, hola hola gente linda gente preciosa muajaja imaginense que esta historia la deje hace uuuuuuuf años, ahora ya la repare y modifique, pues bien les dire que me inspire en la cancion de pate de fua muajajaja espero que les guste, a mi me encanto y mas por que el final ya esta mas explicado que la ultima vez .

* * *

_Cuando vuelan murciélagos por los cielos en la obscuridad …_

_y la luna sobre el panteón cubre a los que descansan en paz_

_de una tumba suele asomar un fantasma que busca el amor de la hermosa y angelical joven hija del enterrador_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En un viejo cementerio de Londres a las orillas de una estatua de un ángel de dios, existe una tumba de no más de cinco años llena de flores secas y recuerdos perdidos en la hierba. En ella un joven reposa sus huesos, esperando que se el descanso eterno lo alcance.

¿O NO?

El joven espera estoico algo muy lejos de la realidad, pues desde hace un mes su corazón quiere entregar, ni a caminar por el cementerio desea explorar pues su mirada se perdía a la puerta del cementerio, esperando que dentro las rejas viejas aparezca aquella joven mujer; Soy la muerte disculpen no presentarme. Mi trabajo es algo difícil, casi nadie quiere irse, sabrán ya que una parte me odian y otra me veneran , ¿Quién los entiende?. Estaba tan aburrido de toda esa confusión que me hice la costumbre de rondar los mausoleos pero ni en todas mis vivencias me habría topado con semejante cosa.

—Soul, deberías dejar este habito tuyo – me acerque a mi joven amigo al tiempo que ponía mi guadaña al lado de su tumba , chasqueo su lengua para fulminarme con su mirada carmesí ,suspire mientras meneaba en desaprobación ,El sol resplandecía intensamente ,estábamos en el mes de julio, mi mes preferido( tengo menos trabajo),una suave brisa meció las flores de las tumbas, al mirar al cielo varias nubes se instalaron en lo alto un clima reconfortante nos cubría agradablemente —Soul, creo que entrara uno nuevo ,¡mira!-mi peliblanco amigo se asomó por encima de su lápida su mirada tenía un increíble brillo , una carrosa fúnebre con varias personas llegaban al cementerio, un pequeño grupo diría yo.

—Genial tendré flores para hoy, por cierto Dead… solo dime ¿cuándo te la llevaras ?–mire con el rabillo de mi ojo a Soul, tal vez si le dijera la verdad su espíritu descansaría pero ya no tendría nada a que venir aquí así que me negaba a decirle siquiera en qué año ,mes o día me la llevaría.

—Bien sabes que no puedo decirlo, anda mejor olvídalo –me estire al tiempo que me recargaba en la lápida, Soul refunfuño molesto, se quedó mirando un rato el funeral que estaba ya empezando para después acercarse flotando, asumía que deseaba saludar al recién llegado; Me quede un rato más recostado rememorando el como conocí a Soul.

Como recuerdo hace cinco años su vida el dejo, aun recuerdo estar en su habitación, cuando se rebano la garganta, de lado a lado sonriendo al no sentir casi ya nada pensar que su muerte fuera por algo tan absurdo.

—Vivir a la sombra de tu hermano era una opción soul—Dije al viento cuando sus ojos se quedaron en blanco, no pensé volver a verlo, no era el primer humano que agentaba su muerte con tanta anticipación.

Fue unos días después que tenía pensado llevarme al sepulturero lo volvía encontrar, recuerdo que ese día tuvo como trabajo enterrar a Soul, cuando llegamos su espectro estaba parado alado de otro sujeto que para mí era su hermano, era triste ver que solo una persona estaba despidiendo a Soul, aquel sujeto mostraban una completa desolación, de improviso una llovizna cayo dejando fluir con ahínco las gruesas lágrimas de aquel joven.

—Lo siento…lo siento hermano—La voz de soul no llegaría a su hermano, el sepulturero descendió lentamente a Soul quien solo podía ver su fosa.

—Lamento su perdida—Ni siquiera yo vi cuando apareció aquella chica, cubrió con su paraguas a el joven sus ojos verde olivo parecían tan profundos e hipnóticos ,por un momento pensé que me había visto pero lo que vio fue al joven vivo que lloraba desconsolado la muerte de su hermano .

—Ga-gracias..—Ella se limitó a ponerle unos lirios blancos a la tumba para después darle una palmada suave en la espalda ,ambos jóvenes se encaminaron fuera de el lugar dejándonos a Soul y a mi solos , sin en cambio Soul pareció como que resucitar pues no le quitaba la mirada a la chica ,mi vista parecía como una pelota de pin pon ,miraba a Soul después ala chica ,( que tiempo después supe que se llamaba maka) al ver como este chico miraba a la hija del enterrador ,me entro curiosidad ,de este modo me he venido cada día a saludar a mi "nuevo amigo", no me quedo mucho ,ya que Soul de vez en cuando se va a roba flores de algún funeral fresco, claro después viene conmigo a consultar mi gusto ,ya que más de una vez mis preferencias han causado suspiros a la chica de mi amigo .

—Dead, mira mira—me pare por completo para examinar las flores que lleva en mano Soul, las mire por un rato, al tiempo solté un silbido largo, eran camelias, muy raras en esta época.

-woow, ¿de donde las sacaste? –Soul solo se limitó a sonreír al tiempo que señalaba a un joven que se aproximaba, al verlo de cerca note que era muy fresco, su traje negro con su cabello azul me parecieron tan limpios que me sentía mal por Soul, que en cambio tenia polvo su traje y su pelo dejaba de ser tan blanco a pasar a gris.

-hola me llamo Blackstar, jejejejeje hace poco me estrelle en mi moto ,¿y tu viejo, como paso lo tuyo?-reí quedamente, la verdad soy malo recordando rostros, bueno su nombre me sonó pero su cara era muy distinta a la que recuerdo ,(claro que ahora que lo pensaba su rostro en ese día estaba en el asfalto )

—no, yo no estoy muerto, más bien no puedo morir—Blackstar me miro algo raro ,pero creo que después comprendió pues solo se limitó a sonreír .

—Bien Soul, espero verte después, tengo que regresar a mi funeral, mi novia creo que sigue llorando –Con melancolía se despidió de nosotros, me sentí mal por el me gustaría decirle que de cualquier forma su novia se iba a suicidar en tres días pero dudo que eso fuera "buenas noticia".

—Vale Blackstar, gracias por las flores -Blackstar asintió para después seguir su camino, después de eso paso un rato, nos volvimos a sentar en la tumba, en realidad me senté yo, Soul solo regreso a esconderse , después de un rato ,entre las rejas divise la figura de una chica ,sonreí de lado al tiempo que le daba unos golpecitos a la lápida ,no tardó mucho en salir mi amigo ,que al momento se empezaba a arreglar un poco ,se miró por un momento en el reflejo de mi guadaña para después acomodarse los cabellos despeinados ,mire nuevamente a Maka quien se aproximaba con paso lento hacia nosotros ,era verdad que no me podía ver y mucho menos a Soul pero se le hizo costumbre venir a platicar enfrente de la tumba, para Soul era como una cita, y para mí era como una novela sin fin .

—Hola Soul, espero que estés bien jajaja..yo bueno ahora estoy por hacer mi examen para ingresar a la universidad, Wes me aconsejo que tomara un curso para prepararme mas—Soul asentía a lo que ella decía mientras trataba de todos los modos posibles sentarse lo mas cerca que podía.

—No le hagas caso a Wes, eres muy lista seguro que lo lograras, oh mira mira te tengo camelias—Al instante un remolino alzo algunos pétalos de camelias para caer en las piernas de Maka.

—Soul,…gracias son hermosas—Soul sonrió feliz para seguir "charlando con ella.

.

.

.

.

Después de un rato las nubes taparon por completo el cielo una lluvia se avecinaba sin remedio al momento la joven Maka se retiraba, claro que con sus flores en mano, Soul la acompañaba a la puerta despidiéndola con la mano suspirando de vez en ves, de vuelta a su tumba se sentó para contarme como seria su vida con ella si el estuviera vivo y en cómo serían sus hijos .

—Sabes Kid ,a veces añoro mi corazón ,me gustaría tanto sentir el palpitar de mi pecho o sentir la cara arder ,…y sobre todo me gustaría hablar con Maka ,caminar con ella asarla reír y besarla—después de eso mi amigo se metió a la fosa, tal vez a imaginar que va a una familia a forjar, y en alguna otra dimensión un pequeño fantasma criar ,paso un rato antes de que me fuera del panteón ,estaba ya por llegar a la puerta cuando sentí que se me olvidaba algo—mi guadaña —me estremecí sin mas corrí de regreso pero Blackstar tenía en mano mi guadaña ,al momento me detuve ,pude ver en su trasparente cuerpo, el cómo brillaba las doradas letras de la empuñadura ,me acerque con lentitud sin inquietar a Blackstar pero este solo giro la cabeza para después mirarme enojado .

—¡cuando le ibas a decir a Soul ! —me quede quieto ,me sentí algo estúpido por tenerle miedo a un fantasma (valla ironía la mía),solo tome mi guadaña para después seguir mi camino.

—Es algo que no debemos hacer—me puse de nuevo firme para irme del lugar ,después de esa noche Blackstar no volvió a salir de su tumba .

**Mire la guadaña la cual aun tenía el nombre de su dueñoMAKA ALBARN sali volando del lugar ,eran mejor no decir nada .**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**bien ese es el final espero que les alla gustado mucho ,n_n ami me encanto XD jajajajaja bueno eso dicen todos verdad XD (de que les gusta las cosas personales)en fin espero un revierw porfavor mi orgullo lo nesesita :b**


End file.
